mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bimii/Relationships
Here is the list of Bimii's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships Eruna Ichinomiya :They became close after their first meeting in the test. Although Bimii is always being the victim of Eruna's prank and really tired from all of the ruckus she made, but he admit that Eruna does have a great potential to be the successor of Seisa. Eruna herself, although almost always giving Bimii a hard time, is really grateful to have him on his side as he always supports her and gives her almost any answers she needs regarding Mikagura Academy. Seisa Mikagura :Bimii was assigned to be Seisa's mentor in order to make her stronger per headmistress request. He knows Seisa and all the things about her very well. Bimii also awfully care about Seisa, as seen when Seisa was about to tell her past to Eruna, she asked her to make sure if it's okay for her since he knows that Seisa is actually unable to bear the pain from the incident and doesn't want to talk about it. Seisa also trusted Bimii in return as seen that she is sure Bimii can guide Eruna well. Otone Fujishiro :At first, Otone highly respected Bimii due to his status as a teacher. She also praised and convinced him that she is a super honor student so she could have a high point in her student pupil record. However, upon knowing that Bimii is not the teacher whose job relating to the pupil record, she quickly turned 180 degree and treat him as the same way Eruna does to him. Bimii himself, although thought that Otone had to be feared as she left no mark on her info at first, quickly assumes that she is as weird as Eruna the more he knows her. Shigure Ninomiya :Shigure seems to know Bimii quite well and vice versa. Both of them are noted to have a vast knowledge regarding the Academy and even the sister school, where Shigure used to attend. Knowing Shigure is also strong in battle, sometimes Bimii calls him for his assistance during sparring battle and asks him to be a guest coach for Eruna and Otone. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :It is unknown what kind of relationship they have now but it is indicated that they were pretty close back then as both were involved in Seisa's unreasonable training as a mentor and patron respectively and Kyoma even calls him as omae (lit. you in derrogative term). Yuto Akama :Yuto seems referring to Bimii as someone equal, as he usually talks to him in friendly manner and even teases him lightly at times, however Bimii seems does not mind this and both are in good terms. Although Bimii more or less knows each of his students' character and some of their backstories, he doesn't seem aware about what had happened in Yuto's past and Yuto doesn't even bother himself to talk about that personal problem of his to Bimii or even anyone. Asuhi Imizu :Bimii acknowledged Asuhi as one of students who has a great prospect in improving his ability, hence he also expected the best from him and was really sure that Asuhi would be a representative in no time, which he did. He also respected him for his reassuring persona and even commented that he would like to have a child like Asuhi someday. Asuhi himself respects Bimii as a teacher and always talking politely to him. Himi Yasaka :Although knowing that Bimii is her teacher and she respects him, there are times when Bimii doesn't understand the way she thinks and Himi treats him like a mother to her child. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :They know each other as acquaintances and acknowledge their status as teacher and student. Knowing that Sadamatsu is the only member of his club, Bimii tried to make Eruna pay a visit to Sadamatsu's club room, in case she was interested in joining him, but alas she failed the seiza test, made both of them slightly disappointed. The Headmistress :The headmistress is a disabled and aged person so she has to have another body which acts as a substitution. She is really interested in Bimii's body so she made him half-voluntarily turned into a weird living thing as he is now. She also made him, along with Kyoma to be Seisa's mentor and patron respectively, since she is really expected Seisa to be the best student in Mikagura Academy. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages